


Coming Out Of...

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible path for Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out Of...

Pain and loss  
Betrayal and exile  
Revenge, death, the thrill of the hunt  
Forgetfulness in a town far away

Power, accusation in every eye  
Fear of the hunt turned on me  
Emptiness filled once more with magic  
Missing father and now son

Selfishness, a spiral dragged to a halt by love  
Isolation by a new family, some willing, some not  
Forgiveness has grown me a new heart  
Hope for a new beginning


End file.
